Anémonas para Tobio
by Salika Rose
Summary: Kageyama Tobio tiene veintiún años, usa frenos para los dientes y se pregunta por qué él no usó los frenos de su coche.
1. La historia

Notas: **Las anémonas significan un amor poco duradero.** Sirius es la estrella más brillante hasta el momento. Eta Carinae figura como mi crush number infinito. Laniakea es el supercúmulo de galaxias al que pertenece la vía láctea.

Notas-relleno: Hace mucho no escribo de HQ!, puede caer en headcanons esta cosa de aquí, tener precaución. OiKage que se vuelve HinaKage para finalmente regresar a Oikage. Ahá, weirdo como su creadora, además trágico y algo amargo.

 **Haikyuu! (obra de arte) es propiedad de Haruichi Furudate (otra obra de arte).**

* * *

" **A** némonas para Tobio"

.

Él es frágil. Prodigio. Con estupor en la cara impregnado, con el uniforme anaranjado y negro oliendo a suavizante.

El _otro_ es débil. Genio. Con astucia marcada en facciones, con vestimentas azules y blancas oliendo a loción masculina.

.

Antes:

Ellos se miran de vez en vez, sin intención de mostrar interés ni hacer hincapié en el inexorable magnetismo que poseen entre ellos.

Tobio no sabe cómo, por qué ni cuándo se vio abstraído por el chico castaño. Sí, se sabe enamorado pero no halla el comienzo ni las causas de todo ello.

En un momento, ese en el que Tooru le demuestra su desagrado, Tobio no le comprende; no le _quiere_ comprender. Se niega a comprender tal suceso parecido a una barbarie, empero se debe acostumbrar.

Respira, se seca pensamientos revoloteantes y continúa entrenando; siempre queriendo ser como _él_.

La vida sigue con o sin él (por más trillada que pueda quedar la frase).

.

Ahora:

Se miran con ansiedad. Son conscientes del otro y eso le es suficiente a Tobio.

Pero, cuando sus miradas quedan fijas, las pupilas se agrandan y la actividad del intestino se detiene, lo sabe.

Se da cuenta.

Se le atraviesa en letras azules como un eco que ha venido desde lo más profundo de su ser:

 _"Tooru no te ama."_

Sí, Tobio es descarado al llamar a Oikawa por su nombre de pila, pero...

Pero, ¿acaso no tiene derecho?

Y no llora ni lo hará. No ahora, no ahora que Tooru lo ve con diversión, no cuando las pupilas de Tooru se fijan en él con destellos de admiración, no ahora que...

Kageyama se enfada. Frunce el ceño, le rompe su burbuja a Tooru.

¿No ahora que ha logrado alcanzarlo?

Y el malestar se va. Se esfuma, porque en la banca está Hinata gritando incoherencias tales como "¡vence al gran rey!", "¡no seas nena!" que le hacen querer aplastar a Tooru.

Tooru le mira perplejo, con el castaño impreso con un "Te diste cuenta".

Y Tobio, Tobio que es un niño bien hace un saque en la rotación y...

Y el balón pasa por un lado de Tooru, moviéndole esas ondulas castañas que a Kageyama tanto le gustaría tocar, impactando el suelo. Superando al gran rey.

Tobio sonríe brillante, grande y alegre.

Oikawa le mira, perplejo por enésima vez, pensando: "es el niño más lindo de Laniakea", sintiendo mariposas revoloteantes, sintiendo que el mundo se colorea... y a la vez sintiendo un vacío ante la mirada exacerbante de Kageyama.

Tobio ha dejado de ser un mocoso y por fin se ha convertido en Sirius.

(Y Tooru no ha dejado de ser Eta Carinae.)

.

Después:

Un "Hey" comienza. Después un "Oikawa-san" sin titubeos. Por último un "¡Gran rey!".

¿Cuándo Shouyo comenzó a formar parte de la historia?

"¿Ustedes qué son?, ¿maridos?" dice Tooru amargo, haciendo alusión a la relación inseparable del dúo imparable del Karasuno. Kageyama se atraganta, niega frenético y mira el suelo.

Hinata lo ve todo en cámara lenta. Ajeno a la escena presentada frente a sus orbes de miel.

Un "oh" sin chiste escapa de los labios delgados del niño sol. Ahora sabe qué es lo que siente Kageyama.

Tooru hace ademán de irse, no es (para él) necesario despedirse.

Deja a un meditabundo Kageyama y a un Shouyo taciturno.

Sensación amarga en el estómago del lapislázuli.

.

Al final:

Kageyama Tobio tiene veintiún años, usa frenos para los dientes y se pregunta por qué él no uso los frenos de su coche.

La competencia de Sirius ha caído, convirtiéndose en hipernova con tal brillo comparable al de toda la vía láctea y dejando como residuo un agujero negro.

Dicen que fue suicidio, Tobio no sabe qué creer.

Tooru no era así.

.

Es triste, pero Sirius nunca supo que Eta Carinae sufría mucho.

* * *

N/A: He reciclado otro fic titulado "Eta Carinae" que alguna vez publiqué aquí y que me encantaba pero decidí borrar, idk. Un artículo capaz de ponerte la piel de gallina es: "Eta Carinae: la fiesta del monstruo", esto no es publicidad (ojalá lo fuera) pero enmarcaría ese artículo si pudiera.

Eta Carinae = Tooru Oikawa.

Nota extra doblemax deluxe: Fic en proceso (aunque parezca que ha terminado).


	2. Mucho antes

N/A: Este capítulo debió ser publicado ayer, así que finjamos que lo hizo.

 _ **Notas a tomar en cuenta:** _ Arrhenius, ganador de un premio nobel, creía en la **panspermia** que es una **teoría que afirma que la vida en la Tierra es de origen extraterrestre**. El **éter** antes era **considerado como el medio de propagación de la luz** , actualmente esto **es una vil mentira**. Una **l** **ente acromática corrige la aberración cromática** para dos o tres colores determinados cuando se observa un cuerpo celeste. La **absorción atmosférica es la disminución de la intensidad luminosa** de una fuente celeste, causada por los gases que componen la atmósfera y la **aberración cromática** **da lugar a la formación de una imagen contorneada por los colores del arco iris.**

* * *

" **C** uando el Universo se desgaja un poco"

"La condición de frontera del Universo es que no tiene fronteras"- Stephen Hawking

* * *

 **Mucho antes:**

La primera vez que se conocieron Tobio tuvo la sensación más horrible posible.

Sintió sudoración en las manos, dolor de estómago y sufrió de cefalalgia.

Algo le decía que no profundizara, pero al ver los saques de ese chico tiró todo por la borda, al abismo, y esbozó una mueca de total admiración.

Tooru, aún pulcro y pueril, le sonrió.

Y el mundo tuvo, por un segundo, sabor a curry y leche.

.

Mira con desdén el barandal, preguntándose qué exactamente se sentirá el lanzarse desde ahí.

Cierra los ojos y lo imagina. Su corazón no se acelera, Tooru decide no hacerlo hoy.

Hajime detrás de él niega con la cabeza.

A veces no comprende a Oikawa.

(Y no necesita hacerlo, pues como mejor amigo sólo necesita instinto.)

Y cuando no lo comprende le golpea la nuca.

.

Kageyama cree que Tooru es abrupto con lo que dice y hace.

Porque cuando Tooru está apunto de decirle algo hace una mueca, frunce el ceño y decide callarse.

Tobio odia, no, corrección, le desespera, que Tooru haga aquello mas no dice nada.

Ambos, seres silenciosos, se quedan en un sempiterno cauce de silencio.

.

Hajime es por mucho el mejor de los tres. Sí, porque antes, mucho antes, todos se llevaban bien (cosa que sólo duró las primeras dos semanas de Tobio en el equipo).

Tobio en vista propia es el peor ya que, claro, ¿quién brillaría más que Tooru? y Hajime no cuenta, pues él funge como una acromática para Tooru.

(Hasta que Tobio se convierta en Sirius y Eta Carinae desaparezca.)

.

La luz es un ente misterioso.

Viaja por el éter.

Y Arrhenius cree en la panspermia así que él lo hace.

Tooru se deshace en mentiras y complejos.

Y Tobio no lo ve, no está, se aleja.

Porque Tooru es una estrella con nebulosas, que padece absorción atmosférica y aberración cromática, y es necesario una lente acromática pero no puede ser Hajime porque Tooru odiaría despedazarle los pensamientos con sus problemas.

Eta Carinae tiene afecciones propias.

Y sólo quiere ser estable.

.

Es un sí y un no a la vez.

Tobio le sonríe a Tooru por ya enésima vez.

Tooru decide, sólo por esa vez, concederle una media sonrisa.

Y el mundo se enamora. Las flores riegan su polen y el sol brilla pero no quema.

Kageyama Tobio ese día cae en el amor.

Y Tooru cree que ha perdido una mitad de sonrisa que jamás volverá.

.

Para Tooru ser feliz no era opcional, era una necesidad.

Después de todo un chico que nunca ha tenido caries ni la más mínima necesidad de conseguir las cosas con esfuerzo se rompe. Se rompe más fácil ante la vida.

No, el sentido es que nunca hay algo por lo cual romperse si estás vacío, así que Tooru no puede romperse pero sí convertirse en agujero negro.

Es más complejo de lo que suena.

.

No sabe exactamente qué le hacía odiar a Tobio.

Le daba agruras, le hacía que su vocabulario lleno de eufemismos se volviera leproso.

A Tooru le daba envidia Tobio.

Le daba, pretérito imperfecto, porque después ya no siente nada.

Ni odio ni amor.

.

Tobio, un buen día decide dejar de pensar en Tooru.

Lo decide pero no deja de hacerlo.

Y menos dentro de Karasuno.

Hasta que, claro, conoce a Hinata Shouyo y el mundo se torna distinto.

Ahí, comienza a volverse Sirius.

Y Eta comienza a desquebrajarse.

El Universo necesita equilibrio, Tooru y Tobio no pueden existir en la misma línea espacio y tiempo.

Es una propensión.

* * *

Notas: El siguiente capítulo tendrá más coherencia, lo prometo. Sirius es una estrella binaria, no hace falta aclarar quien es la segunda estrella.

Amo los rws, con el ventrículo y la aorta, así de grande es mi amor. Me fascina leer algo en base a mi trabajo(?, suena pretencioso pero es la verdad.

Respecto a los revies anon: muchas gracias, en serio. Puede sonar pobre y trillado pero me alegra escuchar críticas buenas. Las metáforas astronómicas son un plus, hace un año leí un diccionario de astronomía porque me trae coladita el espacio así que no es del otro mundo esto, quizá todo el resto de la historia contenga unas cuantas. Aprecio, sinceramente, los reviews aunque el 99.999% no sé qué responder intento hacerlo (aunque termine pareciendo ridícula y torpe).


End file.
